Bajo el mismo techo
by Chachos
Summary: [AU]-¿Puedo quedarme con alguna de ustedes?...no será por mucho tiempo lo prometo.-Esto debe ser una broma...y una de muy mal gusto...-Tranquilo Salamander, no creo que sea tan malo.-Nah, la verdad si lo es.-Lo siento jóvenes pero, sus tarjetas de crédito no pasan.-Imposible...Juvia no puede creer que por esto.-¡Debe haber un error idiota!.-¡No viviré contigo!.
1. Embargo

_**Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo I. Embargo.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Es un día como cualquier otro, el cielo esta azul, despejado y con un calor sofocante, un perfecto día para pasarla con tus amistades en la playa o en algún lugar fresco y cálido, pero vamos en Magnolia el calor era peor que el mismísimo infierno. _

_Mientras tanto en una casa, ¿casa?, ¡eso era una mansión para los ojos de cualquiera!, en fin en ese lugar se encontraba una muchacha rubia de estatura normal, cuerpo envidiable y sobre todo unos enorme y hermosos ojos color café, estaba caminando de un lado para otro, con el teléfono inalámbrico posado en su oído._

-¿Pero es seguro que si vengan hoy a mi casa para lo que habíamos quedado? –cuestionaba la rubia- ¡entonces genial!, no quiero nada de fugas ¡eh!, ya todas habíamos quedado en que pasaríamos las vacaciones de verano en mi casa…sí, entonces deja le digo a uno de los empleados que tengan limpia y lista la piscina, ¡claro, nos vemos en un rato!, bye–bye~ -colgó la llamada y soltó un suspiro, miró hacía el techo y se dejo caer en un cómodo sillón.

_Mientras tanto, por otro lado de la ciudad de Magnolia, de un edificio alto y lujoso, se encontraba saliendo un chico alto, de cuerpo fornido, cabello negro y largo, de unos ojos color carmín, su aspecto físico lo hacía ver rudo y metalero, llevaba unos jean's casuales de un color oscuro, con unos botines hasta la pantorrilla por fuera del pantalón, una camiseta normal de un color gris claro y con un estampado de letras de un color gris más oscuro que decían "iron-dragón" por ultimo en su frente había una banda que impedía que mechones rebeldes de su cabello cayeran por su rostro, soltó un chistido mientras que pos sus labios paseaba un clavo, metió su mano al bolsillo de su pantalón debido a que su celular empezó a sonar._

-¿Qué quieres Salamander? –Cuestiono con algo de molestia en su voz- ¿ya decidieron que lugar?, espero que sea entretenido… -siguió escuchando lo que decían del otro lado del celular- ooh…¿el malecón?, eso significa que veremos muchos buenos traseros…gehee~, ya voy para allá –colgó la llamada y bloqueo su Smartphone, dio unos cuantos pasos y se detuvo en una moto para subir en esta, saco la llave, la encendió y emprendió marcha.

_Saliendo de la biblioteca pública, iba una muchacha de estatura baja, cabello corto, melenudo y de un color celeste, llevaba una diadema la cual impedía que su flequillo cayera, su diadema concordaba con su atuendo, que eran unos shorts ajustados de mezclilla, que le llegaban por encima del muslo y una sencilla blusa de color naranja que era de tirantes cruzados con unas sandalias bajas color café. En sus manos se podía ver claro que llevaba un par de bolsas de papel, en las cuales obviamente llevaba libros, ella sonrió para sus adentros había esperado meses por esos libros._

-Uhmm…¿diga? –dijo mientras contestaba su móvil- ¿eh?, ¿Se cancelo la pool party en casa de Lucy? –Hizo un puchero inflando sus mejillas- ¿Dónde nos veremos ahora?...¡claro!, el malecón me parece bien, ¿ya le dijeron a Juvia?, oh bueno yo estoy cerca del malecón, entonces las espero por donde se ponen hacer esculturas con arena, claro nos vemos de rato, bye-bye~ -termino su llamada y guardo su móvil, sonrió para sí misma mientras comenzó a caminar en dirección a donde había quedado de esperar a las demás, llego al cruce de peatones y la luz le indicaba que podía cruzar a la otra esquina y así lo hizo, justo cuando iba a poner un pie en la acera, sintió que perdía el equilibrio, ya se miraba en el concreto del suelo pero aun así fue más rápida y logro sostenerse de un poste, miró alrededor buscando la causa de que casi diera contra el suelo, y logro divisar una moto que estaba a unos pocos metros de ella- ¿¡Se puede saber cuál es tu problema!? –grito al aire y más al notar que el sujeto de la moto ni se inmuto a bajarse para ver si ella estaba bien, solo se detuvo poco y sintió la mirada de aquel sujeto aun atreves del casco que llevaba- pero que sujeto tan desconsiderado –mustió mientras volvía a retomar su camino al lugar donde se encontraría a sus amigas.

_Por otro lado, en las traficadas calles del centro de Magnolia, se encontraban caminando dos muchachos, uno alto y de cabello negro algo alborotado, de cuerpo fornido y unos ojos de color gris intenso, el otro muchacho era un poco más bajo que él pelinegro, y a diferencia de este, él otro muchacho tenía un peculiar cabello color rosa y unos ojos color jade, ambos se encontraban caminando tranquilamente hasta que el de cabello rosa hizo algo que le molesto al otro, y ahora se encontraban hombro a hombro, caminando toscamente como si de una competencia se tratara hasta que llegaron a una plaza cerca del malecón, se sentaron un poco en una banca con sus respiraciones aceleradas, hasta que uno de ellos tomo la palabra._

-Y…¿hasta cuando dices que volverá Igneel de su viaje de negocios? –cuestiono el de ojos grises.

-No tengo idea –contesto el de cabello rosa- solo me dijo que tendría un importante viaje de negocios, no me dijo cuándo volvería o algo.

-Qué curioso… -el peli rosa lo miro confundido- es que, Silver también se fue así nomás, no dijo nada, bueno tampoco es como si me dijese o yo quisiera saber lo que hace todo el tiempo que no está.

-¡Oww!, ¡él princeso quiere pasar más tiempo con su papi! –chillo burlonamente el peli rosado.

-¡Yo no dije ni di a entender eso, estúpido!.

-¡Hahahaha si Gajeel hubiera escuchado esto también estaría orinándose de la risa!.

-¿¡Quieres callarte el hocico carbón!?.

-¡Hahahaha tendrías que obligarme! –siguió riéndose mientras se quitaba una lagrimilla con su dedo índice- oi, ¿esa no es Juvia sacando fotos?.

-¡Imbécil!...¿uh? –Miro la dirección que su amigo miraba, y efectivamente así era, pero no iba a comentar nada al respecto- no tengo idea, ¿Por qué debería saberlo yo?.

-Sí hasta yo que soy idiota lo sé –susurro- nada, Gray nada, iré a saludarla –dijo parándose de su lugar- ¿vienes?.

-Saber que paso de eso Natsu –comento secamente- además ya es algo tarde…si no llegamos haya donde quedamos, Gajeel estará echándonos en cara…además la puedes saludar cualquier día.

-Que amargada… -dijo en un susurro el peli rosa.

-¡Te escuche idiota! –reprocho Gray, esté se levantó de su sitio y comenzó a caminar en la dirección opuesta.

-¡Que sensible! –grito Natsu mientras corría para alcanzarlo, ambos se perdían en el mar de personas que se encontraban yendo al malecón.

_Cerca de la fuente, se encontraba una muchacha de cabellos azulados que le llegaban a la cintura terminando en pequeñas ondas las puntas, al igual que Lucy poseía un cuerpo envidiable y voluptuoso, con la diferencia de que la peli azul era un poco más pudorosa que la rubia, algo que caracterizaba en ella eran sus grandes ojos color azul como el océano y su piel pálida, a vista de muchos era una muñeca de porcelana en vida. Tal como dijo Natsu, se encontraba sacando unas fotografías con su cámara, puesto que eran para un proyecto que tenía y se supone que este proyecto debe ser entregado al final de su carrera. Volviendo a la peli azul, ella se encontraba terminando de guardar su cámara, tenía unas cuantas miradas encima de ella, pues aunque no lo supiera era al igual de popular que Mirajane, Erza y Lucy con los muchachos, se encontraba vistiendo un short algo deslavado que le llegaba a la mitad de sus muslos, una camisa a cuadros en tonos grises y azules claros, con las mangas arremangadas, su cabello suelto con sus perfectas ondas al final y por ultimo unos botines grises, saco de su bolsa su móvil para atender una llamada._

-¿Sucede algo Levy? –Cuestiono- ohh ya veo…entonces déjame voy para allá contigo, estoy cerca, okay entonces te busco donde están los escultores de arena, sí está bien, nos vemos en unos minutos –colgó la llamada y volvió a guardar su celular y comenzó a caminar al lugar en donde se encontraba Levy.

_**...**_

_Pasando de un rato, las muchachas se habían encontrado ya donde habían quedado y decidieron caminar un rato platicando de donde decidirían ir a pasar un rato hasta que llegaron a un bar llamado "La terraza", el lugar se miraba bien, lleno de un ambiente tranquilo y conservador, justo lo que buscaban, entraron y pidieron un lugar en la planta alta al aire libre, platicaron de las cosas que tenían planeadas para estas vacaciones de verano y entre otras cosas que se hablan de chicas._

-¿Entonces dices que él sujeto ese casi te atropella y ni siquiera bajo de su moto para ver si te encontrabas bien? –Cuestionaba la rubia del grupo mientras daba un trago a su bebida, Levy asintió con su cabeza a lo que su rubia amiga había cuestionado- ¡Pero qué patán!.

-Ni siquiera pude ver quién era por el tonto casto que llevaba puesto –mustió molesta Levy.

-¿No viste la matricula de sus placas?.

-¡Diablos! –chillo Levy- ¿cómo pude olvidarlo?.

-En fin…para la otra ten más cuidado como quiera –comento Lucy- oigan, ¿Y Erza?, ella fue la que sugirió que pasáramos un rato en el malecón.

-Creo que Erza está en un buen lugar y con buena compañía –comento Juvia.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –cuestionaron Levy y Lucy.

-Miren –comento la otra peli azul enseñándoles las nuevas notificaciones en Facebook.

_Jellal Fernández ha publicado una foto._

_Jellal Fernández está con Erza Scarlet en: "El Papalote, Restauran bar & grill"._

_#**B**uenaCompañíaConElla **#E**rza**S**carlet._

-Prefiere dejarnos plantadas por Jellal… -comento Lucy con un aura poco amigable, mientras que ahora de su móvil miraba la publicación de Fernández pero al mismo tiempo miraba un mensaje que le había enviado Scarlet mucho antes de haberse reunido ellas donde quedaron.

-Por cierto, Lucy –tomo la palabra Levy- ¿Por qué se cancelo lo de la pool party en tu casa?.

-Es cierto –comento Juvia- quería pasar un rato de relajación con ustedes –comento un poco decepcionada la peli azul.

-Pues –comenzó a relatar la rubia- la verdad no tengo idea, cuando le dije a Virgo que prepararan la piscina, salió Caprico de la nada y me dijo que no se iba a poder…se miraba muy extraño, y Caprico nunca es así –comentaba la rubia con un dedo en su mentón.

-¿No crees que sea por el exceso de trabajo que hace? –comento Levy.

-Tienes razón Levy, eso debe ser –dijo la rubia un poco más animada, tomo su bebida y lo alzao- ¡brindemos!.

-¡Sí! –dijeron más animadas las dos peli azules alzando igual su bebida.

-¡Porque este sea el mejor verano de todos y porque juntas la pasaremos al cien todas las vacaciones!.

-¡Claro! –volvieron a decir las dos peli azules, mientras las tres ahora reían animadamente relatando sus anécdotas del día.

_Mientras tanto en el bar que se encontraba cruzando la calle, el ambiente era igual que "En la terraza", solo que este se miraba un poco más colorido y los empleados usaban uniformes acorde la decoración del lugar, "Circus bar", eso explicaba que algunos meseros usaran pelucas de colores. En una de las mesas de al fondo se encontraban un grupo de muchachos riendo y haciendo comentarios tontos, tenían en su mesa una Yarda* llena de cerveza de la cual comenzaron a servir en sus respectivos vasos._

-¿¡Entonces dices que casi atropellas a Levy!? –cuestiono enérgicamente el peli rosa señalando al muchacho de ojos rojos.

-¡Que fue un accidente Salamander! –grito Gajeel bebiendo de su vaso.

-¿Crees que Levy te haya reconocido? –cuestiono ahora el muchacho de ojos grises.

-Pues…dudo que esa enana lo haya hecho, además llevaba mi casco puesto, así que no creo gehee~.

-Sí que eres idiota sesos de tornillo.

-¡No te quedas tan atrás Salamander!.

-Y aquí van de nuevo… -comento Gray sin muchos animos- oigan tengo calor…

-Creo que el aire central no llega hasta donde estamos…

-¡Hey!, ¡vayamos a mi casa! –grito enérgicamente Natsu alzando sus manos, Gray y Gajeel lo miraron un poco extraño- ¡oh vamos cabrones!, Igneel no estará por no sé qué tanto tiempo, así que tenemos la noche libre y el resto del verano para divertirnos, juguemos video juegos toda la noche, o veamos películas que se yo…¡una fiesta!.

-Lo de la fiesta no suena tan mal… -comento Gajeel un poco convencido por lo que dijo el peli rosa.

-Me agrada más la idea de los video juegos –protesto Gray cruzándose de brazos- además no tendré problemas si me desnudo frente a ustedes.

-Buen punto –comentaron Natsu y Gajeel.

-¡Entonces no se diga más, vámonos a mi casa! –grito Natsu levantándose de su lugar para ir a la salida mientras era seguido por Gajeel y Gray que iban rumbo al destino de la casa de Natsu.

.

-¿¡Que!? –se escucho un grito por parte de Natsu seguido de Gray y Gajeel.

-¿E-es una broma verdad? –cuestionaba Natsu tratando de asimilar lo que sus ojos miraban.

-S-seguro se habrán equivocado Salamander…

-Pues yo no creo que se hayan equivocado… -termino de comentar Gray.

-Cierra la boca princeso –decía Gajeel entre susurros y señas a Gray.

_Por otro lado estaba Natsu con un aura tan deprimente y su expresión era como si su alma fuese sido arrancada de él, trataba y trataba de asimilar lo sucedido, cerraba y abría sus ojos color jade para asegurarse de que eso no fuera cierto, tenía que ser una broma y de muy mal gusto, esto no podía estar pasándole a él ¿cierto?, volvió a cerrar sus ojos, una última vez, y tenía la certeza de que al abrirlos no estaría eso, con toda la dificultad y pesadez del mundo fue abriendo lentamente sus ojos, los poso en el portón y ahí estaba…eso que no quería ver y que no quería que fuese cierto._

-E-esto no es real… -comento en seco Natsu llevándose sus manos a la cabeza.

-O-oye…tranquilo Salamander si gustas pue-…

-¿¡Embargado!? –grito tan fuerte que si hubiese sido posible se habría escuchado en toda Magnolia.

_Lo que Natsu y los demás no tenían en cuenta es que a partir de ese día, sus vidas darían un giro doble o triple de 360º, y esto apenas acababa de comenzar._

_._

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

**_¡Holo!, ando desbordando__ y vomitando__ inspiración por todo lados D:!, en fin esto se me acaba de ocurrir, no tengo una trama congruente aun, pues esto se me acaba de ocurrir xD, en fin...espero sus reviews con sus opiniones y puntos de vista :3, en fin me retiro._**

**_Ch_**_achos._


	2. ¡Debe ser una broma!

_**Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**_

* * *

_**.**_

**_Capítulo II. Debe ser una broma._**

**_._**

**_._**

_En medio de la noche en dos partes diferentes de la ciudad se escucho un grito y alguien que azotó contra el suelo, será una larga noche, y cosas muy distintas pasaran._

_Más tarde esa misma noche…_

_Una rubia se encontraba despertando de apoco al sentir unas pequeñas gotas de agua caer por su rostro, se removió un poco en un intento de girar en la cama pero oh-oh no fue así al sentir que su rostro era golpeado contra el suelo, ¿desde cuándo su enorme cama era así de pequeña y incomoda?._

-¿Creen que ya se encuentre mejor?.

-No lo sé Levy, ¿tú qué crees Juvia?.

-Tampoco tengo idea –puso sus manos en la cadera- de todos modos iré a mojar un poco más el pañuelo.

-Sí –comento la pelirroja mientras se inclinaba un poco y golpeaba despacio las mejillas de la rubia- Lucy, Lucy, tienes que despertar.

-¿Crees que se encuentre bien? –Cuestiono Levy mientras le echaba aire con otro pañuelo a la rubia- la verdad la vi muy mal –comento con algo de preocupación.

-¡Conseguí un poco más de agua! –decía Juvia, quien venía a un paso rápido con un vaso lleno de agua, pero un mal movimiento debido a un grieta que había en el concreto esta se desequilibró, cayendo al suelo y el vaso de agua…

-¡Conseguí un poco más de agua! –decía Juvia, quien venía a un paso rápido con un vaso lleno de agua, pero un mal movimiento debido a un grieta que había en el concreto esta se desequilibró, cayendo al suelo y el vaso de agua…

-¡aaaaaaaaahhhh, está fría, está fría, está fría! –grito la rubia levantándose en el acto tratando de quitar la sensación de frialdad en su cara y parte de sus brazos.

-¡Juvia lo siente! –grito la peli azul disculpándose, que aun se encontraba en el suelo sobando disimuladamente sus sentaderas, que era el que había amortiguado su caída y que gracias a este no había dolido tanto.

-Bueno creo que era lo que hacía falta para que Lucy reaccionara –comento Erza mientras que Levy reía nerviosamente.

-¿Ya estás mejor Lucy? –cuestiono Levy brindándole un pañuelo seco a Lucy.

-¿Por qué lo dicen chicas? –Cuestionaba la rubia mientras se pasaba por su cara el pañuelo que le había dado Levy- claro que me encuentro perfectamente bien, pero ¿Qué hacemos aquí afuera?, vamos para adentro de mi casa para estar más cómodas.

-Eh…

_Las dos peli azules y la pelirroja se miraron entre sí, balbuceando una que otra cosa como "ehh, ahh….uhh…", con sus miradas llenas de nerviosismo, algo que le pareció extraño a Lucy._

-¿Qué les pasa muchachas? –cuestiono Lucy- están actuando muy extrañas…

-Lucy –llamo Levy pero no quiso continuar, pues por más que lo tratara las palabras no salían.

-¿Qué sucede Levy, chicas? –volvió a cuestionar Heartfilia.

-Lucy –habló Juvia- ¿no recuerdas nada? –Lucy la miro extrañada.

-Lucy, lo que sucede es que… -ahora fue el turno de Erza, cerró los ojos y tomo aire- muy bien Lucy, quiero que seas atenta a lo que te voy a decir –la rubia la miro expectante- fuiste embargada de tu cara Lucy.

-…-

-…¿Lucy?... –cuestionaron las tres muchachas a la rubia.

-¿Estás bien? –cuestiono la más bajita de ellas con algo de preocupación al ver a Lucy sin reacción alguna, hasta que la rubia empezó a reír a carcajadas grandes.

-En verdad cree que es una broma…

-¡hahahahahaha! –Lucy se limitó a reír mientras limpiaba una lagrimilla que le salía de uno de sus ojos- chicas sí que son unas bromistas ustedes, ¿embargada yo?, hahaha por favor –comenzó a caminar rumbo al portón de su casa topándose con un gran cartel color blanco con letras de color rojo que decía "Embargado" y con letras mayúsculas- …¿eh?...¡imposible! –chillo tirándose de rodillas al suelo y llevándose sus manos a la cabeza.

-Te lo dijimos –dijeron las tres muchachas al mismo tiempo.

-P-pero…n-no pu-puede ser real…

-Lucy, en realidad ya lo sabías –comento Juvia.

-Pero recurriste a desmayarte y te tuvimos que acostar en una banca y esperar hasta que reaccionaras –comento la pelirroja.

-Creía que era un mal sueño… -decía la rubia colocando una mano en su frente- recuerdo…recuerdo que habíamos salido pero Erza no estaba con nosotras si no con Jellal –la nombrada se sonrojo- y al verla ahora aquí…

-Pensaste que era un sueño –dieron las tres y Lucy asintió.

-Pero que problema –comentaba Levy con sus manos en la cadera.

-Chicas… -La voz de Lucy sonó entrecortada y se giro a ver a sus amigas con sus ojos cristalinos- por favor déjenme vivir con una de ustedes temporalmente…

-¿¡Eh!?.

-Lucy, me encantaría que vivieras conmigo –comento Levy y los ojos de Lucy se iluminaron- pero si no estuviera de alquiler con Jet y Droy…con gusto te digo que vengas conmigo…¡ah, ¿Por qué no le dice a Natsu que te deje vivir varios días con él?, digo es tu mejor amigo ¿no?.

-Natsu –susurro- ¡Claro, Natsu me ayudaría y Igneel no le vería proble-… -su aura volvió a tornarse deprimente.

-¿Qué sucede Lucy?.

-Si me voy con Natsu…bueno…Igneel y mi padre son buenos socios y buenos amigos…y si me voy con Natsu, probablemente mi padre se entere…se pondrá furioso si se entera de que…fui embargada –dijo en un susurro.

-Si no estuviera ocupando con todas mis cosas los cuatro cuartos de mi departamento, con gusto te dejo vivir conmigo Lucy –dijo Erza- pero, todas mis cosas son las que utilizo diariamente…perdóname por no soy una buena amiga Lucy…

-No te preocupes Erza, ya veré como arreglármelas y…

-Puedes vivir conmigo y con Gajeel –comento Juvia.

-¡Eh!, ¿lo dices en serio Juvia!? –la nombrada asintió.

-No le veo problema, además Juvia y Gajeel tienen mucho espacio y unas cuantas habitaciones de sobra.

-Es cierto –dijo Levy- había olvidado que tú y Gajeel comparten el último piso de los departamentos de tu tío Metalicana~.

-¡No será por mucho tiempo lo prometo! –decía la rubia con sus ojos cafés llenos de un poco de la esperanza que había perdido, se acerco y tomo las manos de la peli azul- muchas, muchas, muchas gracias Juvia, deberás muchas gracias.

-Bueno, al menos se ha solucionado un poco de esto –comento Erza- bueno Lucy te ayudaremos a llevar tus cosas a casa de Juvia y Gajeel.

-Lucy, me encantaría que vivieras conmigo –comento Levy y los ojos de Lucy se iluminaron- pero si no estuviera de alquiler con Jet y Droy…con gusto te digo que vengas conmigo…¡ah, ¿Por qué no le dice a Natsu que te deje vivir varios días con él?, digo es tu mejor amigo ¿no?.

-Natsu –susurro- ¡Claro, Natsu me ayudaría y Igneel no le vería proble-… -su aura volvió a tornarse deprimente.

-¿Qué sucede Lucy?.

-Si me voy con Natsu…bueno…Igneel y mi padre son buenos socios y buenos amigos…y si me voy con Natsu, probablemente mi padre se entere…se pondrá furioso si se entera de que…fui embargada –dijo en un susurro.

-Si no estuviera ocupando con todas mis cosas los cuatro cuartos de mi departamento, con gusto te dejo vivir conmigo Lucy –dijo Erza- pero, todas mis cosas son las que utilizo diariamente…perdóname por no soy una buena amiga Lucy…

-No te preocupes Erza, ya veré como arreglármelas y…

-Puedes vivir conmigo y con Gajeel –comento Juvia.

-¡Eh!, ¿lo dices en serio Juvia!? –la nombrada asintió.

-No le veo problema, además Juvia y Gajeel tienen mucho espacio y unas cuantas habitaciones de sobra.

-Es cierto –dijo Levy- había olvidado que tú y Gajeel comparten el último piso de los departamentos de tu tío Metalicana~.

-¡No será por mucho tiempo lo prometo! –decía la rubia con sus ojos cafés llenos de un poco de la esperanza que había perdido, se acerco y tomo las manos de la peli azul- muchas, muchas, muchas gracias Juvia, deberás muchas gracias.

-Bueno, al menos se ha solucionado un poco de esto –comento Erza- bueno Lucy te ayudaremos a llevar tus cosas a casa de Juvia y Gajeel.

-No se preocupen, solo llevare lo indispensable –comento sonriendo mientras tomaba sus maletas color rosa que habían dejado en la entrada y era ayudada por sus amigas.

_**...**_

_Esa misma madrugada…._

_Las muchachas habían llegado al edificio de donde había salido Gajeel, fueron recibidas cortésmente por el portero que amablemente se ofreció a ayudarles con las maletas de la rubia hasta el último piso._

-Muchas gracias por ayudarnos –comento la rubia al portero.

-No hay porque, compromiso –se retiro.

-Muy bien, yo me retiro ya es algo tarde –dijo Erza- mañana paso a ver como siguen las cosas.

-Sí.

-Yo también me retiro, es algo tarde y Jet y Droy deben estar preocupados.

-Claro Levy, mañana nos vemos para averiguar de esto –comento Lucy- por cierto…muchachas por favor que esto solo quede entre nosotras –las otras tres asintieron entre sí, volvieron a sonreír, Levy y Erza se retiraron dejando solas a Juvia y Lucy.

-No te preocupes, Gajeel no dirá nada, después de todo eres nuestra amiga –comentaba Juvia mientras abría la puerta y ambas entraban- Ya llegue Gajeel.

-¡Que onda Juvia!.

-¿¡Natsu!? –gritaron la rubia y la peli azul.

-¿¡Lucy!? –grito el peli rosado.

-¿Qué hace la coneja aquí?.

-Lo que pasa es que…

_Dos horas después…_

-¿Entonces también Natsu fue embargado? –cuestiono Juvia.

-Sí –contesto Gajeel- se quedará con nosotros el tiempo necesario en que resuelve su problema.

-¿A ti también te paso lo mismo Luce? –la rubia asintió.

-No tengo ningún problema con que se queden, nos sobran habitaciones –dijo Gajeel- aunque esto debe ser una broma, una puta broma de mal gusto –comento Gajeel.

-¡Les prometo que solo será por poco tiempo! –Volvió a decir Lucy- en cuanto se arregle este mal entendido dejare de causarles molestias.

-¡Yo igual! –grito Natsu haciéndole segunda a Lucy- solo será por poco tiempo…en lo que arreglo esto, con una sola llamada a Igneel todo estará arreglado –sonrió y saco su celular buscando el numero de su padre mientras presionaba el icono táctil color verde y esperaba a que la llamara entrara- ¿cómo no lo pensé antes?, con solo llamar a Igneel queda todo arregla…do…

-¿Qué sucede Salamander? –cuestiono Redfox al ver que la cara de Natsu palideció.

_"Estimado cliente, le recordamos que por falta de pago su servicio ha sido suspendido, no es necesario que lo reporte a "atención a clientes", por favor, pague antes de la fecha acordada o su servicio será desactivado, gracias" –_se escuchó la operadora cuando Natsu coloco en altavoz su teléfono.

-¿¡Eeehh!? –Grito Natsu- ¡Pero si pague el contrato apenas ayer!, ¿¡como carajos me lo cortaron de nuevo!?.

-Andas salado Salamander –rio Gajeel- coneja, ¿has intentado comunicarte con tu papá?.

-¿¡Eh!? –Exclamo la rubia- ¿¡bromeas!?, ¡si hago eso me matara y no solo por perder la casa si no por interrumpirlo mientras trabaja!.

-Yo no tengo problema con que Natsu y tú se queden aquí el tiempo que sea necesario –comento Juvia que venía de la cocina con cuatro tazas de café.

-Todo esto es muy raro –comento Gajeel con una mano en su mentón mientras con la otra tomaba una de las tazas que había llevado Juvia, los demás lo miraron esperando a que continuara- pues, que Salamander y la coneja hayan sido embargados la misma noche.

-¿Por qué mejor no descansamos? –Sugirió la peli azul- mañana nos juntamos todos y podremos hablar más tranquilos, horita lo que Lucy y Natsu necesitan es descansar.

-Tienes razón –comento Gajeel levantándose de su lugar- Salamander sígueme –El peli rosa se despidió de sus amigas y siguió al pelinegro.

_Una vez que dejaron la sala, habían llegado a la habitación de Gajeel la cual era muy espaciosa y algo desordenada, Natsu entro y se sentó en la silla giratoria del escritorio de Gajeel, en lo que el peli negro abría su closet y sacaba una caja dejándola de lado, y de nuevo volvió a la parte baja del closet y saco una pequeña compresora._

-Tu habitación me recuerda a la mía –comentaba Natsu algo triste, pero se levanto para ayudar al pelinegro a sacar lo que había en la caja- ¡Oh es un colchón inflable!.

-Yeah –dijo Redfox conectando la compresora y colocando la manguera en el colchón para que este se inflara- hoy dormirás aquí, mañana tendremos que limpiar el cuarto de al lado porque está lleno de cajas y polvo porque nunca lo usamos más que para guardar cosas que no hemos ni desempacado.

-¿Cuántas habitaciones tienen en esté depa? –Cuestiono Natsu- bueno si se le puede llamar departamento, ¡este lugar es enorme para ser uno!.

-Varias extra –dijo como si nada- lo mismo pienso yo, Metalicana exagero al dejarnos esto a Juvia y a mí, no sé qué pasó por su cabeza al darnos algo tan grande si solo somos dos –comento aburrido- ya termino de inflarse.

-Oye –Gajeel lo miró esperando a que continuara- ¿Le dirás a Levy lo del accidente?, recuerda que no vio que eras tú y…

-No se –dijo lanzando una almohada al colchón inflable- si se lo digo ya sé como reaccionara, esa enana es como un chihuahua de bolsillo.

-¡hahaha idiota! –grito Natsu dejándose caer en el colchón inflable- ¿Qué haremos mañana?.

-No sé, pues, hablarle al stripper supongo.

-Dijo que mañana vendría, pero quien sabe con eso de que Ultear les pidió a él y Lyon verse.

-Cierto, desde que él padre del stripper volvió muchas cosas cambiaron para él.

-Sí…

_Mientras con Lucy y Juvia, se encontraban en la habitación de la peli azul platicando de cosas triviales y de lo que harían estos días y de ver lo del problema de "embargo" de Lucy y Natsu._

-Qué casualidad –comento Juvia_._

-¿eh, casualidad de que? –cuestiono la rubia.

-Pues, Gajeel tiene razón en eso de que solo ustedes dos hayan sido embargados…

-¿Tú crees? –Juvia asintió.

-Por cierto Lucy, ¿quieres dormir por esta noche con Juvia?, mañana podremos limpiar una de las habitaciones que sobran, bueno de hecho solo sería barrer y trapear.

-¿No hay cajas ni cosas como dijo Gajeel? –cuestiono Lucy- claro, así podremos seguir platicando más cómodamente.

-No, de hecho solo para pasar el tiempo me puse a medio limpiar una, es la que te daré pero mañana hablaremos de eso con más tranquilidad –dijo acomodándose en una orilla de la cama- y…¿cómo te va con Loke?.

-¿Ehh?...pues…creo que mañana voy a terminar con él –Juvia la miró sorprendida, pues era bien sabido que Lucy y Loke eran una de las parejas más populares en toda Magnolia y aparte tenían más de cuatro años de relación- es que…no sé, siento que ya no es lo mismo que en un principio…y…creo que es porque me gu… -guardo silencio al instante tras notar lo que iba a decir.

-¿¡Eeeeeehh, te gust-!? –no terminó ni de hablar porque Lucy la callo la boca con una de sus manos.

-¡No es verdad, lo dije sin pensar! –se justifico- además…hace tiempo que ya tenía pensado ponerle fin a esta relación con Loke.

-¿¡Pero porque!? –Dijo sorprendida- Lucy Heartfilia, no puedo creer lo que estás diciendo.

-Mañana continuamos con está platica…quería comentarlo con ustedes cuando nos pusimos de acuerdo para juntarnos en el malecón…pero faltaba Erza y después paso lo de mi casa y…

-Tranquila –comento Juvia- mejor vamos a dormir, necesitas descansar –decía la peli azul acomodándose en un lado de la cama, dejando un espacio suficiente para que Lucy cupiera, y bueno pues la cama de Juvia era algo amplia.

-Claro –sonrió Lucy acomodándose en el espacio que le dejo Juvia y cubriéndose con las sabanas- Juvia…

-¿Qué sucede Lucy?.

-Gracias –sonrió, acto seguido Juvia hizo lo mismo hasta que ambas cayeron en un profundo sueño.

.

_A la mañana siguiente en el departamento de Gajeel y Juvia, todos dormían plácidamente en un sueño tan profundo que no los despertaría ni la alarma del celular, todo estaba en perfecto silencio, un hermoso silencio, claro hasta que los golpes sonoros e insistentes en la puerta se hicieron presentes, pero nadie se levantaba para abrir la puerta y los golpes seguían no cesaban._

-Ngh… -se quejo la peli azul abriendo los ojos perezosamente, se levanto con cuidado de no despertar a Lucy la cual se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente, busco su bata de ceda para sobreponerla encima de su pijama, la cual consistía en un pequeño short color blanco que iba más arriba del muslo a conjunto con una blusa de tirantes azul celeste, que le quedaba un poco ajustada, se puso sus pantuflas y salió de su habitación con rumbo a la puerta, pues los golpes aun no cesaban, ¿Quién estaría tan insistente?, no lo pensó y solo abrió la puerta de golpe- ¿Qué se le ofrece? –cuestiono perezosamente con un poco de molestia en la voz.

-A…al fin… -se escucho una voz algo ronca y como si estuviera cansada como si hubiera corrido kilómetros.

-¿Eh, disculp-… -no dijo nada, pues al sentirse impactada sobre el suelo y con más peso encima de ella solo emitió un gritillo- ¡aah! –se removió al sentir más peso encima de ella- ¿¡Pero qué… -miró bien a la persona que había caído encima de ella y se sobre salto más- ¿¡Gray!? –lo llamo, pero este no reaccionaba del todo- ¡Gray! –como pudo se lo quito de encima y colocó alrededor de su hombro el brazo de Gray para recostarlo en el sillón, lo miró bien y noto que esté no respondía, sintió algo húmedo en su mano, la miro y se sorprendió más al ver que tenía sangre en esta, miro a Gray nuevamente buscando el lugar de donde sangraba el chico y pudo ver que era de un costado- ¿¡Qué te paso Gray!? –grito asustada mientras buscaba en el librero un botiquín y corría nuevamente al lado del chico- Gray, Gray no te duermas y háblame –llamaba al chico pasando un algodón con algo de alcohol por las fosas nasales del nombrado.

_El chico emitió un quejido ronco, removiéndose un poco de manera brusca, entre abrió poco a poco sus ojos grises para encontrarse con unos ojos azules cristalizados que mostraban preocupación._

.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

_**¡Holo!~, vuelvo a resubirlo por que vi que tenía un doble post -gracias por avisarme Juvia Dragneel!-, y bueno en lo que volví a resubirlo dije "¿porque no escribir más de este capítulo?", y bueno pues aquí el resultado :3, no tengo mucho que decir mas que gracias por sus sensuales reviews!, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo así como yo me diverti escribiendolo xD, en fin...jojo algo poquito de gruvia pa cerrar el capítulo :P, ¿que le habrá pasado a Gray :O?, ya se sabrá en el próximo cap, so me retiro, nuevamente gracias por sus sensuales reviews c:**_

**_Ch_**_achos._


	3. ¿Qué sucede conmigo?

_**Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**_

* * *

_**.**_

**_Capítulo III. ¿Qué sucede conmigo?._**

**_._**

**_._**

_El chico emitió un quejido ronco, removiéndose un poco de manera brusca, entre abrió poco a poco sus ojos grises para encontrarse con unos ojos azules cristalizados que mostraban preocupación_

-¿J-Juvia? –cuestiono él al ver a la peli azul en ese lugar, no esperaba verla ahí- ¿Q-que haces en casa de…de…Gajeel? –cuestiono a duras penas pues el dolor que sentía a su costado no le permitía hablar libremente como él quisiera.

-¡No te muevas! –Le grito con su voz entrecortada sorprendiendo levemente al pelinegro, nunca la había escuchado gritar- Gray, necesito quitarte la camisa, por favor deja de moverte –decía la peli azul levantando un poco la camisa del muchacho viendo que al costado izquierdo era de donde sangraba, saco una gasa y la paso por encima para retirar la sangre que había, paso una y otra vez gasas nuevas que terminaban por estar empapadas de sangre, tomo la última y la lleno de alcohol- Sí esto no funciona, empeorara… -decía mientras se mordía el labio inferior- perdóname Gray –termino de decir al momento de poner la gasa con alcohol encima de la herida.

-¡Agghh! –gruño mientras se removía.

-Por favor Gray deja de moverte –decía con algo de desesperación al ver que la herida aun sangraba.

-¿Pero qué demonios está pasando? –cuestiono Gajeel que venía en una pijama larga negra, con líneas grises en distintos tonos formando finos cuadros, una camisa de tirantes y descalzo, él era difícil de despertar pero al escuchar ruidos en la sala y un gritillo de Juvia no pudo evitar levantarse, y se sorprendió más al ver a Gray recostado en uno de sus sillones- ¿Qué le paso al stripper? –cuestiono algo alarmado.

-No…no lo sé –contesto Juvia algo nerviosa, y lo estuvo más al ver que esa herida aun no paraba de sangrar- ¡Juvia no sabe que paso!, solo abrí la puerta porque escuche que tocaban y cuando abrí Gray ya estaba hací… -Gray soltó un gruñido al sentir como el alcohol se infiltraba en su herida- perdón por eso, pero si no se infiltra en tu herida se infectara –Gajeel miraba como Juvia buscaba una pomada en el botiquín- Gajeel, por favor ayúdame a cargarlo para llevarlo al hospital –pidió la peli azul y Gray soltó un gruñido en forma de negación, pero fue ignorado, Gajeel al ver los ojos suplicantes de ella no pudo negarse, así que ayudo a Gray a incorporarse mientras se digerían al elevador, Juvia se regreso por su celular por si algo pasaba, y alcanzo a los dos pelinegro en el ascensor y una vez que bajaron Gajeel saco unas llaves y busco el auto que usaban, lo encontró y subió a Gray en la parte trasera para que se recostara, Juvia se fue de copiloto mientras Gajeel obviamente conducía.

_Unas cuantas calles y cuadras después llegaron al hospital de Magnolia, estacionándose mal en un lugar para emergencias, bajaron rápido y Gajeel ayudo de nuevo a Gray mientras que Juvia corría a la recepción pidiendo que los ayudasen._

-¡Señorita por favor, ayúdenos! –pidió la peli azul una vez que entro corriendo por el pasillo_._

-¿Qué sucede?, claro –dijo la recepcionista mientras se ponía de pie.

-Mi…mi amigo tiene una herida al costado izquierdo de su cuerpo, ¡ya he limpiado y desinfectado pero aún así no deja de sangrar! –Dijo desesperada la peli azul al ver que Gajeel entraba con Gray- ¡por favor ayúdenos rápido! –la recepcionista asintió y al ver al muchacho que venía sangrando excesivamente rápidamente llamo a unos enfermeros pidiendo que lo llevara rápidamente a urgencias, estos llegaron con una camilla para echar al muchacho allí, una vez que los enfermeros se fueron, llevándose consigo al Gray, Gajeel y Juvia seguían en la recepción.

-Necesito que me pasen algunos datos del paciente, ¿son familiares de él? –cuestiono la recepcionista, pero ambos jóvenes negaron- bueno ¿conocen algún familiar con el que se puedan contactar?.

-Lyon vive fuera de Magnolia –comentó Gajeel-…y Ultear no está…solo queda…no, él tampoco se encuentra –chisto molesto el pelinegro- solo estamos nosotros con él por ahora, su familia no se encuentra en Magnolia.

-Bueno, entonces solo denme los datos del paciente –dijo la recepcionista mientras tomaba una pluma para tomar los datos de Gray.

-Gray Fullbuster, veintiún años de edad –comento Gajeel.

-¿Fullbuster? –cuestiono la recepcionista algo sorprendida, Gajeel y Juvia asintieron- ¿y saben que le paso para que tenga esa herida?.

-No –dijo Juvia tomando la palabra- está mañana me levante por que escuche que tocaban con insistencia la puerta, y al abrirla el entro y ya se encontraba en ese estado…

-Posiblemente algún asalto o algún otro accidente no se –comento Gajeel- ¿Cuándo sabremos que está bien?.

-El doctor saldrá para avisarles sobre el estado del muchacho –comento la recepcionista- ahora que lo que pueden hacer es esperar –ambos jóvenes asintieron.

-Gracias –dijeron los dos, luego Gajeel miró hacia abajo para encontrarse con la peli azul que se encontraba con la mirada hacia el suelo.

-¿Por qué no hablaste por una ambulancia al momento en que llego el stripper?.

-No…no lo pensé…solo tenía en mente limpiarle la sangre y desinfectarle… y… -comenzó a sollozar y Gajeel se torno algo nervioso pues no era bueno con las mujeres cuando lloraban- no sé que le paso Gajeel, Juvia…ella…solo abrí la puerta y él ya estaba en ese estado…¿Quién le haría daño?.

-Deja de llorar mujer –comento con algo de nerviosismo en la voz pues Juvia seguía sollozando- el stripper estará bien…es fuerte, solo…tenemos que esperar a ver que dice el doctor y veras que saldrá bien todo –ella asintió, Gajeel no era bueno con las mujeres era muy bruto, salvaje y torpe, pero tenía claro que esa mujer que estaba ahí no era cualquier mujer como las demás, por mucho que lo negase Juvia era importante para él, era su mejor amiga, su prima, su hermana aunque sus apellidos fuesen distintos, sus lazos sanguíneos los unían además de las acciones del uno con el otro, así que sin saber mucho que hacer, solo atino a colocar su mano en la cabeza de la peli azul, cosa que la sorprendió ya que sabía perfectamente que él no era bueno mostrando afecto hacia los demás.

-Gajeel…gracias –le sonrió, el solo desvió la mirada cual tsundere- ¡olvidamos avisarles a Lucy y Natsu!.

-Yo…no traje mi celular…

-Espera… -comento Juvia metiendo su mano en la bolsa de la bata que la sobre cubría- yo les llamo –saco su teléfono y comenzó a marcar- ¿Sí, Lucy?, no, nosotros estamos bien…si no te preocupes…es Gray…¡dile a Natsu que se calme!, ya estamos en el hospital y esperamos al doctor, sí… -continuo hablando con Lucy.

-¿Ustedes que tanto miran? –Gruño Gajeel a unos enfermeros practicantes que no dejaban de mirar a Juvia…bueno con exactitud a sus piernas- ¿no tienen que ir a practicar sacando sangre o haciendo tonterías por ahí? –gruño de nuevo haciendo que los enfermeros practicantes se fueran corriendo por sus vidas, pues pareciera que un dragón les estuviera gruñendo.

-Ya quedó todo arreglado, Lucy y Natsu querían venir pero les dije que mejor esperaran a que les diéramos noticias que nos fuera a dar el doc-…¿Gajeel? –cuestiono al ver que el nombrado le ajustaba la bata que traía sobre puesta y le amarraba el lazo que iba por la cintura- ¿Qué sucede? –comento con la cabeza algo ladeada.

-Te hubieras quedado en casa, la bola de pervertidos no dejaban de verte.

-¿Eh?, ¡pero si ni tiempo nos dio de cambiarnos, además era un a!...y…¿Qué le pueden ver a Juvia?, digo ella no es tan atractiva como Erza o Luc…

-¿Parientes del paciente Fullbuster? –cuestiono una voz masculina que venía saliendo de la sala de emergencias.

-¿Qué sucede? –cuestiono Gajeel acercándose al doctor.

-Sí –se le unió Juvia- por favor díganos ¿como…se encuentra él?.

El doctor suspiro y miró la carpeta leyendo los diagnósticos-Él paciente está estable ahora y podrán pasar ahora a verlo si gustan acompañarme –Gajeel y Juvia asintieron.

_El doctor les hizo una seña de que lo siguieran mientras comenzaba adentrarse a los pasillos del hospital, subieron al segundo piso y pasaron varias habitaciones hasta llegar al cuarto donde se encontraba Gray, y efectivamente ya se encontraba mejor, mucho mejor de cómo lo había encontrado Juvia cuando llego a su casa y con su respiración y semblante más relajado._

-Te dije que el stripper estaría bien –comento Gajeel a Juvia, ella solo asintió.

-¿No saben lo que le paso? –cuestiono el doctor.

-No –negó Gajeel.

-Llego a la casa así –comento Juvia- yo solo le limpie lo sucio para que no se infectara e intente parar el sangrado y después llegamos aquí.

-Pues gracias a tu ayuda pudimos detener lo que se estaba convirtiendo en una hemorragia –sonrió el doctor- y bueno pues ahora lo que necesi-

-¿Qué paso? –Se hizo presente la voz de Gray que miraba para todos lados de la habitación- ¿Quién me trajo aquí?, hace unos minutos estaba en casa de Gajeel y…

-Gehee~ -rió- aquí estoy stripper.

-¿Recuerda algo de lo que sucedió antes de que le pasara lo de su accidente? –cuestiono el doctor.

-¿Accidente?, pero si yo… -se reincorporo un poco pero no tardo en soltar un quejido al sentir un pulsante dolor al costado izquierdo de su cuerpo.

-¡Gray –grito Juvia al muchacho, a lo cual el se sorprendió levemente pues ella nunca le había gritado ni nada, aunque vagamente recuerda haberlos oído antes de quedarse dormido o algo así - deja de moverte de manera tan brusca!.

-Queremos saber que fue lo que te paso antes de llegar a nuestro departamento –hablo Gajeel.

-Oh de eso… -se quedo pensativo un momento mientras trataba de hacer memoria- pues, salí de mi casa e iba a ir a la de Gajeel para ver como seguía un amigo, y pues quise ir a pie, pues no me queda tan lejos como para tomar el carro, camine como cuatro o tres cuadras y justo cuando me faltaba una para llegar a el edificio donde vive Gajeel había un sujeto…al principio me pareció alguien extraño así que hice caso omiso y lo ignore –hizo una pequeña pausa- después a unos pasos del edificio sentí como algo se introducía a mi costado izquierdo y luego como alguien me golpeaba por la nuca tratando de que quedara inconsciente…varias personas me preguntaron si me encontraba bien y yo solo subí al ascensor y toque la puerta de la casa de él –señalo a Gajeel- y solo recuerdo eso…

-¿Recuerdas las facciones del sujeto que te agredió? –cuestiono el doctor, Gray negó con su cabeza.

-Solo recuerdo que…llevaba una máscara de esqueleto y el gorro de su chamarra cubriéndolo, es todo.

-¿Un intento de asaltó? –comentó la peli azul.

-¿Puede ser? –dijo Gajeel.

-No creo, si hubieran querido asaltarlo se habrían llevado su cartera y cosas de valor, y esas cosas las tenemos aquí –dijo el doctor señalando la mesita de al lado, después de esas palabras un pequeño silencio incomodo se formo hasta que él doctor volvió a tomar la palabra- creo que sería mejor que dieran parte de esto a las autoridades puesto que pudo haber sido un intento de homicidio.

-¿Voy a salir de aquí hoy? –cuestiono Gray.

-Me temo que saldrás hasta mañana a primera hora –dijo el doctor- por el momento tienes que esperar a que te realicemos unos estudios que se llevaran el rato de hoy, mientras dedícate a descansar, te dejare en compañía de ellos dos –señaló con la mirada a Gajeel y Juvia, Fullbuster solo suspiro resignadamente mientras el doctor salía del cuarto.

-Por cierto, ¿sería tan amable de acompañarme? –cuestiono el doctor a Juvia, Gajeel solo agudizo su oído.

-¿Eh, yo? –Cuestiono la peli azul, el doctor asintió sonriendo- claro…enseguida vuelvo Gajeel –salió de la habitación dejando solos a Gajeel y Gray.

-¿Seguro que no recuerdas nada? –cuestiono Gajeel pero Gray volvió a negarlo.

-¿Qué hacía Juvia en tu casa? –cuestiono sin mirar a Gajeel.

-Pues…es mi prima idiota.

-Eso ya lo sé –respondió entre dientes- a lo que me refiero era a que…¿Qué hacía ahí tan temprano? –Volvió a cuestionar- _"Con esa ropa de dormir tan…tentadora…"_ –pensó.

-Oh, es cierto, tú no sabías –soltó la risilla que caracterizaba a Redfox- hace poco cuando recién salimos de vacaciones, el viejo –dijo refiriéndose a su padre- nos dijo que nos tenía una "sorpresa" y pues era eso, un departamento muy grande y dijo que nos quería viviendo juntos ya que, siempre estamos solos por su trabajo y que era más peligroso quedarnos en la casa solos, aun no sé porque lo de "peligroso", pero en fin tenemos poco de habernos mudado.

-Ya…¿Para qué la quería el doctor?.

-No tengo idea –mustió inflando un poco los cachetes y cruzando los brazos- solo espero que no tarde.

_Mientras afuera de la habitación el doctor camino un poco y se detuvo de la nada, sintió que alguien había amortiguado con su espalda, se giro y vio a la peli azul la cual retrocedió un poco notándose algo nerviosa._

-Perdón –se disculpo Juvia.

-No te preocupes –sonrió.

-¿Qué es lo sucede? –cuestiono Juvia al doctor mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

-Bueno –se torno algo serio- sabes, creo que deberán dar parte a las autoridades de esto, se que Gray se va a negar, pero al menos tu y el grandote deberían convencerlo, ya que como dije, si hubieran querido asaltarlo le hubieran quitado la cartera con las tarjetas de crédito, dinero y cosas de valor, pero no esas cosas están intactas, ¿Qué tal si intentan volver a atentar contra él?.

Juvia suspiro pesadamente, pues sabía que no sería fácil- De que podemos dar parte a las autoridades podemos, lo difícil es…convencer a Gray de que lo haga, lo conocemos tan bien que él dejara eso de lado y preferirá encarar nuevamente al sujeto que lo agredió.

-Tienes razón…igual,…soy conocido de la familia de Gray, así que por favor si necesitan ayuda háganmelo saber.

-Claro –sonrió la peli azul.

**_#_**

_Esa misma tarde, Natsu, Lucy, Gajeel, Juvia, Erza y Jellal estaban en el hospital haciéndole compañía a Gray, él cual seguía algo incomodo por estar en el hospital sin tener que moverse o tener actividad, además odiaba los hospitales y solo tenía que obedecer ya que esta vez si había sido algo serió lo que le sucedió, en su cuarto se escuchaban risas, reclamos, insultos y uno que otro golpe._

-¿¡Quieren comportarse ya!? –grito Erza- estamos en un hospital, al próximo indicio de pelea o insulto hare que lo internen –sentenció la pelirroja- eso va para ustedes Natsu y Gajeel.

-A-aye… -dijeron los nombrados.

-¿Entonces Lucy también fue embargada? –Cuestiono Gray- ¿tienes donde quedarte?.

-Sí –contesto la rubia- me quedaré en casa de Juvia y Gajeel, solo en lo que arreglo el problema ese –dijo sonriendo nerviosa- Pero Natsu también se está quedando allí.

-Haha –rió Gray- hubieran visto la cara de Natsu cuando leyó el anuncio en su casa donde decía "Embargada".

-¡Cállate idiota! –grito Natsu.

-Oi Juvia –le llamo Gajeel acercándose a ella.

-¿Qué pasa? –contestó Juvia.

-¿Qué quería el doctor? –cuestiono directamente.

-Eh..de eso… -titubeo la peli azul- bu-bueno…verás… -hablo un poco más bajo- el doctor me pidió de favor que diéramos parte a las autoridades de esto que le paso a Gray…le dije que haríamos lo posible…ya que era algo difícil convencer a Gray de que aceptara eso.

-Ya veo –dijo Gajeel- ¿no le has dicho nada al stripper?.

-No…de hecho, quiero que esto quede entre tú y yo, hasta mañana que Gray salga se lo comentaremos.

-Bueno, por cierto ¿y la enana? –cuestiono al ver que la peli azul bajita no se encontraba en el lugar.

-Oh, Levy~, dijo que no podría venir ya que tenía trabajo extra en la librería –contesto Juvia.

_Se la pasaron un rato más entre platicas y risas, uno que otro insulto y un golpe por cortesía de Erza, Jellal tratando de calmar a la pelirroja, Lucy regañando a Natsu, Gray quejándose por estar en el hospital, Gajeel retando a Natsu y Juvia regañando a Gajeel por causar tanto ruido siendo que estaban en un hospital y había más pacientes que necesitaban descansar, tocaron la puerta pero estos lo ignoraron así que la persona que toco decidió entrar dejando ver que era el doctor._

-¡Les dije que se callaran! –sentenció Erza.

-Veo que te estás divirtiendo Gray –dijo el doctor sonriendo ganándose el ceño fruncido del nombrado.

-Cierra la boca Seth –gruñó el pelinegro- ¿Cuándo voy a salir de aquí?.

-Tranquilo viejo –dijo entre risas Seth alzando un poco las manos- vengo a hablar con Juvia de todos modos.

-¿Eh, yo? –Dijo la peli azul señalándose así misma, ganándose la mirada de Lucy y Erza, mientras que Gajeel solo miraba al susodicho, Natsu solo se preguntaba que pasaba y Gray atino a girar su cara al lado de la pared.

-Sí –sonrió- necesito pedirte un favor –dijo Seth juntando sus manos en señal de pedir un favor, Juvia asintió- ven sígueme –termino de decir mientras abría la puerta y dejaba pasar a Juvia primero y ambos dejaban el cuarto.

-¿Qué se trae ese sujeto? –Mustio Gajeel cruzándose de brazos- es la segunda vez que pide hablar con Juvia a solas.

-Hmp –soltó Gray.

-Oye Gray –lo llamó Erza, este la miró- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió en verdad?.

-Ya se los dije –dijo secamente mientras se recostaba y se giraba dándoles la espalda.

-¿Qué es esa actitud tuya?, normalmente tú no te comportas así –dijo Erza en un tono más bajo en el que solo Gray escuchara.

-Hmp –no dijo nada y siguió mirando a la pared.

Erza suspiro y coloco sus manos en la cadera-Es imposible tratar de saber qué es lo que te pasa realmente Gray.

-Tranquila –dijo Jellal parándose a un lado de ella colocando su mano en el hombro de la pelirroja- al rato tendrá que decirte y lo sabes.

-Gracias, Jellal –comento Scarlet sonriéndole a Fernández.

_Todos dentro del cuarto siguieron igual, Lucy platicando con Erza, mientras que Gajeel y Natsu discutían sobre qué equipo ganaría el mundial de futbol, pidiendo su opinion a Jellal, la cual esté solo respondía riendo nerviosamente, y Gray, Gray seguía recostado hacía el lado contrario fingiendo dormir, hasta que un poco a lo lejos escucho unas risas que provenían de afuera del cuarto, las conocía bien._

_-"¿De qué se están riendo?, ¿Por qué Juvia se ríe con él? De algún modo…me molesta que se ría con otro que no sea y…¿en qué estoy pensando?...otra vez su risa, ¿Qué tato hablan?...me molesta no saberlo…no…¿Qué sucede conmigo?" –_pensaba para sí mismo Gray.

_**To be continued...**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**¡Holo!, paso a dejar update de este fanfic :B, anyway...espero que les haya gustado, y bueno como el manga ha tratado de Gray dije "¿porque esté capítulo no?", en fin y aquí el resultado xD, en fin espero que les haya gustado :v, yo en lo personal me divertí escribiéndolo xD, gracias por sus comentarios, estaré esperando sus reviews de nuevo :3.**_

_**Ch**achos._


	4. Otro inquilino

**_Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima._**

* * *

**_Capítulo IV. Otro inquilino_**

**_._**

**_._**

_Un rato después Juvia entro al cuarto donde se encontraban todos, Natsu seguía peleando con Gajeel y estos dos tenían entre la espada y la pared a Jellal, que no recuerda cuando termino metido en el embrollo de ellos, Erza platicaba con Lucy detalladamente por lo del embargo, y Gray, bueno él seguía dando la espalda estando profundamente dormido._

-Mujer –llamo Gajeel al verla entrar- ¿Qué sucedió?.

-Si Juvia, ¿Qué sucedió? –cuestiono de manera picara la rubia.

-Oh vaya~-comento Erza con un leve rubor en las mejillas.

-¡N-no es lo que creen! –se justifico la peliazul con distintos tonos de rojo en su cara- lo que sucede es que…Seth –el resto la miro con una ceja alzada- es el nombre del doctor…

-¡Uy picarona! –dijo Lucy y Gajeel gruño.

-¡Lucy! –Chillo la peliazul en un susurro- ¡las cosas no son así! -miró hacia Gray- esta dormido…bueno…el doctor es amigo de la familia de Gray, y lo que pasa es que no cree correcto que esto pase por alto…bueno, lo que quiere es que tratemos de convencerlo –señalo a Gray con la mirada- de que el también ponga de su parte y…

-Yo me puedo encargar de eso –se hizo presente la voz de Jellal, los demás lo miraron con confusión.

-Verán, Jellal se encuentra estudiando en la academia para policías, pero se está inclinando un poco más hacía lo de detectives…por lo tanto, puede sernos de ayuda –termino de decir Erza.

-Había olvidado eso –mustió Natsu- cuando veas a Gildarts, dile que cuando inicien las clases, que no se le olvide que tiene alumnos.

-Tranquilo, se lo haré saber –dijo Jellal.

-Mientras tanto creo que lo mejor sería que…

**_#_**

_Al día siguiente, Natsu y Gajeel se encontraban saliendo del hospital, ambos sosteniendo a Gray para que este no hiciera movimientos bruscos, una vez que lo dejaron dentro del carro, Natsu se quedó con él ya que Gajeel había mencionado que olvido firmar unos papeles que le pidieron en el hospital._

-¿Estarás bien? –cuestiono Natsu viendo por el espejo retrovisor a Gray.

-Sí –se limito a decir mirando por la ventana.

-¡Viejo!, ¿¡seguirás así de cortante!? –miró que Gray solo encogió de hombros- contigo no se puede hombre.

-Sigo pensando…¿Cuál era el punto del tipo que me atraco?, digo bien pudo quitarme dinero, celular y esas cosas.

-Viejo, era obvio que si no quería nada de eso, quería matarte –comento Dragneel.

-¿Pero con cual fin?, bueno es decir…¿hice algo mal?, irme de parranda con ustedes no es algo grave…

-No hasta que se les ocurre coquetear con mujeres que vienen acompañadas de sus parejas –comento Natsu.

-¿El día que estábamos en Circus, paso algo?.

-No, salimos bien del lugar y llegamos a mí casa y… -un aura deprimente se apodero de Natsu al recordar lo ocurrido- ¿Por qué a mí? –dijo jugueteando con su dedo índice en el vidrio de la ventana mientras hacía círculos.

-Eso mismo me pregunto yo estúpido –mustió Gray- primero son embargados tu y Lucy, luego me atracan a mi…

-Idiotas –se hizo presente la voz de Gajeel mientras entraba al auto y lo ponía en marcha, Natsu y Gray solo lo miraron con cara de pocos amigos- gehee~, vámonos.

_En el transcurso del recorrido se la pasaron como comúnmente lo hacen, Gajeel conduciendo y gruñendo a los demás coches, Natsu cambiándole a la estación del radio y Gray viendo por la ventana del coche, al lado de ellos se detuvo un coche deportivo que era conducido por unas chicas muy atractivas, estas les pitaron, el grupo de chicos miraron incrédulos por el vidrio sin bajarlo, las chicas del carro deportivo les hacían señas y lanzaban uno que otro piropo, Gajeel y Natsu pasaron eso por alto y las ignoraron, claro hasta que Gajeel quiso poner una estación que a él le gustaba._

-¡Idiota, le estaba cambiando yo!.

-¡Es mi turno Salamander!.

-Idiotas –murmuro Gray, pero al darse cuenta de que las muchachas del carro de al lado seguían insistentes, algo cruzo por su cabeza y una sonrisa socarrona se curvo en sus labios- Gajeel, súbele a esa canción –el nombrado no tuvieron que decirle dos veces, pues él amaba esa canción, Natsu igual, pero le gustaba darle la contraria a Gajeel, o a quien sea, Gray por su lado bajo poco a poco el vidrio hasta dejar que las muchachas le vieran con su sonrisa socarrona aun, algo que se les hizo sexy a las muchachas.

_¡Y te pareces tanto amor, a una enredadera! -¡culera!*- en cualquier tronco te atoras y le das vuelta con tus ramitas que se enredan donde quiera y entre tanto ramería, ya te apodamos "la ramera"_

_Se escucho a Natsu, Gajeel y Gray cantar a todo pulmón, la famosa canción de "la planta", las muchachas quedaron como si piedra se hubieran vuelto, y solo atinaron ver como el auto negro que llevaba a los tres chicos se iba sin más._

-¡Esa si es buena música! –gruñó Gajeel, secundado por Natsu.

-Oi, Gajeel, ya te has pasado la calle del edificio donde vivo –dijo Gray.

-No llegaremos a tu casa stripper –mustió Gajeel.

**_#_**

-Esto…

-Gajeel…

-¡Mujer! –grito Redfox llamando por su característica forma de llamar a Juvia, la cual se asomo por el pasillo del otro extremo de la sala.

-¿Qué pasa Gajeel?.

-¿Nos queda un cuarto libre verdad?.

-Sí, es el que tiene los archivos de mi tío –contesto Juvia ladeando la cabeza un poco- ¿Por qué?.

-¿Podrías sacar esas cosas en lo que vengo?.

-Claro, pero…¿A dónde va..s? –ni termino de cuestionarlo bien pues este ya no estaba porque se había salido corriendo- ¿Qué planeas Gajeel? –se cuestiono mientras hundía sus hombros y se iba al cuarto que Gajeel le había pedido limpiar.

**_#_**

-¿¡Pero qué demonios creen que hacen!? –cuestionaba Gray mientras Natsu y Gajeel lo dejaban sentado en un sillón del primer piso y estos dos se iban saliendo del edificio.

-¡Espera aquí stripper! –grito Gajeel un poco a lo lejos.

-¡Si cuando regresamos no estás te mato princeso!.

-Que…¿Qué demonios les pasa? –cuestiono para si Fullbuster al ver como los otros dos se iban.

_En uno de los edificios vecinos de a unas cuatro cuadras, se encontraban entrando un pelirosa y un pelinegro de cabello largo, hablaron de lo sucedido con el portero y este les dejo pasar y los siguió hasta un quinto piso, entraron al apartamento que pertenecía a Gray y se aseguraron de que no hubiese algo "extraño", una vez que lo hicieron sacaron unas cuantas prendas del chico y sus cosas indispensables como cepillo de dientes, desodorante y esas cosas de uso personal. Una vez fuera del edificio agradecieron al portero y se retiraron de nuevo al edificio donde vivía Gajeel, encontrándose con un Gray con el ceño fruncido._

-¿Qué?.

-¿De qué?.

-¿Pues qué de qué?, ustedes dijeron qué primero –se defendió Gray.

-Vamos stripper –hablo Gajeel tomando las cosas que traían mientras que Natsu ayudaba a incorporarse a Gray para ir al elevador.

-¿Eh?, ¿Qué?, ¿¡A dónde me llevan!? –grito Gray al ser arrastrado por ambos muchachos, ganándose las miradas curiosas de las demás personas que estaban expectantes.

_1, 2, 3, 4, 5…eran los números que señalaban los foquitos del elevador hasta que llegaron al piso que había indicado Gajeel y los tres muchachos salían del elevador abriendo de una patada la puerta del apartamento en el cual estaban. Dejaron las cosas que recogieron en casa de Gray en la mesita de estar y al susodicho lo echaron en el sillón._

-Gehee~, te quedarás aquí por unos días stripper.

-¿¡Que!?.

-Sí, es algo que decidimos todos princesita –comento Natsu.

-¿¡Pero porque sin mi consentimiento!?.

-Porque es lo que Seth nos indico –se hizo presente la voz de Juvia.

-¿¡Ese idiota les dijo que hicieran tal cosa!? –Cuestiono con algo de molestia- ¡pero si puedo cuidarme por mi mismo!.

-Mira idiota del nudismo –hablo Natsu- si hacemos esto es porque no sabemos si puedan volver a atentar contra ti, además…no es como si quisiéramos que te quedaras, al menos para mí no, si con Lucy y yo ya llenamos dos cuartos por…lo que paso, no creas que no me da pena darle molestias al aficionado del metal.

-Salamander tiene razón stripper –se cruzo de brazos Redfox- no sabemos si intentan atacarte de nuevo, y más siendo en tu estado de ahora –Gray iba a protestar- me importa un tarro de mierda lo que digas, ya hemos limpiado el cuarto que ocuparas, bueno se lo pedí de favor a Juvia, es el ultimo que nos quedaba y lo usaras.

-Pero es que entiendan que…

-Gray, entiende tú –hablo Juvia colocando sus manos en la cadera- al menos entiende que Seth te lo está indicando como médico y no como un conocido, debes de tomar en cuenta las decisiones de tú medico –Gray soltó lo que parecía un gruñido y se resigno, si lo querían allí pues ya que.

-Solo me quedare el tiempo en el que esto sane –se señalo donde fue agredido, los demás asintieron.

-Por cierto, ¿y Luce? –cuestiono Natsu al ver que la rubia no estaba.

-Por cierto, ¿y Luce? –cuestiono Natsu al ver que la rubia no estaba.

-Salió, acompañó a Levy a hacer unos mandados que le encargaron en la librería.

-Ya…

-Gehee…¿no se les hace irónico y raro que estemos todos aquí?.

-¿Por qué? –cuestiono Natsu.

-Iré por refrescos –comento la peliazul yéndose a la cocina.

-¡Oh no lo sé! –dijo sarcásticamente Gajeel echando su cabeza hacia atrás- ¿será porque cosas malas han estado pasándoles?, quiero decir, no sé si sea mera coincidencia que tú y la coneja hayan sido embargados, luego el intento de homicidio del stripper, ¿Qué sigue?, ¿Qué cancelen mis tarjetas de crédito y debito o que me embarguen de mi misma casa? –dijo irónico.

-¡No digas tonterías idiota del metal! –Grito Natsu- ¡Si eso pasara, solo nos quedaría irnos a la casa del nudista, y si lo hacemos también seríamos atacados por el sujeto que le ataco!.

-Deja de ser tan paranoico Salamander, eso no puede pasar…no puede…

-¿Qué cosa? –cuestiono la peliazul que venía con una charola y cuatro vasos y una jarra de limonada colocándolos en la mesita de estar mientras servía en cada vaso.

-Nada –dijeron los tres jóvenes al mismo tiempo, ella ladeo un poco la cabeza en señal de confusión y solo se encogió en hombros.

-Bueno…J-Juvia los dejara solos –dijo la peliazul algo nerviosa, la sola presencia de Gray la ponía nerviosa y su corazón palpitaba a una velocidad muy rápida, tanto que temía porque se escuchara, se levanto del sillón donde estaba sentada y se fue rumbo a su cuarto dejándolos solos.

-¿Qué pasa con ella? –cuestiono Natsu al notar que se dirigió a ella misma en tercera persona- no sabía que la incomodáramos tanto haha.

-Es Juvia, saben que todo le da vergüenza –mustió Gajeel.

-Aha –dijo Gray- por cierto, ¿en cuál cuarto me quedaré?.

-En ese que está al fondo después del pasillo de la cocina, hay una puerta y al fondo hay otras dos, es la que está al costado derecho –señalo Gajeel mientras Gray seguía con su mirada la indicación que le dio el Redfox.

-Iré a dejar mis cosas… -dijo levantándose del sofá.

-¿Quieres que te echemos una mano calzoncillo-man?.

-No estoy manco ni cojo, solo tengo una herida al costado, por lo tanto puedo caminar bien –contesto secamente recogiendo sus cosas para ir a donde le señalo Gajeel.

-Que delicada –murmuro muy bajito Natsu, Gajeel solo se echo a reír.

-Entiendo que se preocupan y no pueden vivir sin mí, preciosas –les dijo burlonamente dedicándoles una sonrisa llena de burla y algo socarrona mostrando al Gray que siempre ha sido con ellos, los otros dos se echaron a reír y este se iba al cuarto.

_Gray siguió su camino por donde le dijo Gajeel, pasando la cocina y entrando al pasillo que se le menciono, ¿desde cuándo Gajeel y Juvia tenían un departamento así de amplio?, bueno eso no era asunto suyo…según él, soltó un suspiro con algo de fastidio, siguió su camino y paso la otra puerta que le habían dicho, se iba a pasar derecho pero algo le llamo la atención, la puerta de ese cuarto estaba entreabierta un poco, se detuvo un poco para ver por la pequeña abertura que había, ese cuarto tenía un tono color celeste en las paredes y tenía un buen aroma, además de un estante lleno de libros y ¿comics y mangas?, bueno seguro era algún cuarto de entretenimiento, quizás después iría a ver que hay en ese cuarto, ignoro por completo eso y siguió su camino hasta que escucho a alguien hablar dentro de él, y como dicen por ahí que la curiosidad es muy grande…_

-Solo…solo deja de llamarme ¿quieres? –Era Juvia hablando por su teléfono celular, el pelinegro lleno de curiosidad abrió un poco la puerta de un modo el cual un ninja o gato envidiaría, ahí la vio y por eso se pudo dar cuenta de que ese no era un cuarto de entretenimiento, si no el cuarto de ella…

_-"¿Desde cuándo Juvia lee comics y mangas?...¿con quién habla?" –_Pensaba el pelinegro al escucharla hablar de nuevo, ella se giro un poco y por instinto se alejo de la puerta pegándose a la pared para no ser visto, aunque afino un poco su oído para seguir escuchando.

-Bora, desde hace mucho tiempo dejaste en claro que no te importaba lo que yo hiciera, y yo estoy perfectamente bien ahora, además te recuerdo que… -su voz sonaba un poco apagada, no era la Juvia que él conocía, sonaba más a la antigua Juvia que estaba en el instituto de Phantom Lord- tú fuiste quien decidió terminar nuestra relación, no yo…y ahora estoy muy bien, así que de la manera más amable que puedo te digo que dejes de molestarme ya, no me quiero ver obligada a tomar medidas drásticas…¡Np, tú no puedes hacer eso, Gajeel no te dejara entiéndelo, solo déjame en paz ya! –y tras eso ultimo termino la llamada lanzando el móvil a la cama.

**_#_**

_Mientras tanto por las calles de Magnolia iban una rubia y una peliazul pequeña platicando animadamente entre risas y chismorreos sobre cómo había ido su día, aunque bueno la mayor parte la han pasado ambas juntas, Lucy había ido a la librería a saludar a Levy, pero esta tenía que hacer unas entregas por lo cual ambas aprovecharon para salir e ir a comer a alguna parte de la ciudad, hasta que al fin se decidieron por un lugar llamado "Súper cocina", no era tan grande ni lujoso, pero era una de las mejores fondas de toda Magnolia, ambas ordenaron sus platillos y se fueron a sentar a unas de las mesas del fondo._

-Y entonces, ¿Cómo te está yendo en casa de Juvia y Gajeel?.

-Muy bien Levy, me han tratado muy bien en estos dos días que sigo con ellos, además siempre se mantiene algún tema de conversación estable, algo que nunca pasa en la escuela…

-Ya veo, me alegro por ti Lu~, aunque lamento mucho no haber podido ir al hospital a ver a Gray, ¿Cómo sigue?.

-Pues bien, hasta donde sé por Gajeel y Juvia, creo que se quedará un tiempo en lo que su herida termina por cicatrizar y los hilos de la cocedura se caigan solos, será un lió estar con esos tres, ya sabes que no dejan de pelear –suspiro Lucy resignada.

-Hahaha, lo sé, aunque esto puede ser una muy buena oportunidad para Juvia, digo para que se acerque más a Gray, ya que…bueno el no lo hace, sabemos que es un Tsundere de primera categoría.

-Pues ojala sirva de algo, aunque… -Levy la miró con una ceja alzada- hay algo que te perdiste en el hospital –en la cara de la rubia se curvo una sonrisa algo picara y Levy sabía a dónde iba la plática- Gajeel no dejaba de preguntar por ti~

-¡Lucy! –chillo Levy abochornada y con sus mejillas coloradas- podrían oírnos…

-Tranquila Levy, que aquí no hay nadie que nos pueda escuchar hahaha –comento divertida la rubia, Levy le respondió con un puchero mientras inflaba sus mejillas- hay otra cosa, parece que el doctor que atendió a Gray tiene algo de interés en Juvia, y parece que ella no le es indiferente –Levy la miró sorprendida.

-¿¡Hablas enserio!? –la rubia asintió.

-Bueno según un comentario de Gajeel, ese tal doctor ya había pedido a Juvia hablar a solas con él una vez, y cuando todos estábamos en el cuarto de Gray de nuevo le hablo, según Juvia que para que convenciéramos a Gray para poner parte de las autoridades de su intento de homicidio.

-Bueno, al rato que ella esté segura nos lo comentara, así es Juvia, sabes que es muy penosa con este tipo de cosas…ahora quiero que me digas, ¿Cómo te sientes al vivir en el mismo luar que Natsu?.

-¿Eh?, ¿Por qué me preguntas eso así tan de repente Levy?.

-No te hagas Lu~ -era el turno de Levy para molestar a la rubia- todos sabemos que entre Natsu y tú…

-No pasa nada –comento la rubia- solo somos mejores amigos, algo que no pasaría a más… -su voz sonó un poco apagada- de una amistad…recuerda que él sigue interesado en Lisanna y…

-Al carajo con Lisanna, Lucy, ni siquiera la conoces –exclamo Levy, algo que sorprendió a Lucy, pues la pequeña peliazul nuca hablaba de esa manera- ella podrá ser muy amiga de todos nosotros desde preescolar, pero ella ya no está, hace mucho que se fue al extranjero…nos dejo a todos, estábamos tristes, pero sin duda él más afectado fue Natsu, ya que ellos tenían lo que era una amistad muy especial…duro mucho tiempo decaído y no era el mismo chico que peleaba con todos, y todo eso cambio cuando tu entraste con nosotros a Fairy Tail, Lu, así que yo creo que deberías darte la oportunidad de saber los sentimientos que tienes por Natsu…porque esas miradas que ambos se lanzan a vista de otros no son de dos simples amigos, son de algo más.

La rubia suspiro recargándose en el respaldo- Quizás…tengas razón Levy…tomare tu consejo y me pondré a pensar sobre ello –sonrió a la peliazul- aunque lo mismo deberías aplicar contigo eh~

-¡N-no sé de que hablas!, ¡Oh mira ya nos han traído nuestra orden! –dijo intentando cambiar el tema, aunque era cierto sus ordenes ya habían llegado a la mesa.

**_#_**

_Una vez que Gray había terminado de acomodar sus cosas se sentó un poco en la cama observando con detalle la habitación, era cómoda y amplia no lo iba a negar, y ni hablar de la cama, le daban ganas de simplemente acostarse de nuevo y dormir todo el día como debía ser, se acostó en la cama mirando al techo, pensando muchas cosas, cerro sus ojos para intentar conciliar algo de sueño, pero unos pasos por el pasillo le trajeron de nuevo a la realidad, soltando un chasquido con la lengua se levanto, abrió un poco la puerta y se asomo, era ella de nuevo, se le miraba un poco más tranquila e iba rumbo a la cocina hasta que el sonido de una llamada entrante la detuvo, ella sin ver solo atendió la llamada pensando que era Bora de nuevo._

-¡Te dije que me dejaras en paz Bora!...¿eh?... –se giro un poco con intención de volver a entrar a su cuarto quedando de perfil a la vista de Gray.

_-"Un momento…nunca me había puesto a verla detalladamente…en verdad es…preciosa y…¿¡Que carajos estoy pensando!?, creo que quedarme aquí en esta casa no es buena idea que diga y…por dios ¿Por qué se siempre dice que no es atractiva?, digo no tiene nada que envidiarle a Mira, Erza o Lucy…incluso me atrevo a decir que tiene mejores pechos que ellas tres juntas y ni habar de su parte trasera…y su piel…sus piernas…" _–se golpeo mentalmente, ¿Por qué carajos el estaba pensando en todo eso?- creo que me estoy convirtiendo en un pervertido… -dijo en un murmuro mientras afinaba todo lo posible su oído.

-Seth –dijo algo sorprendida, Gray con la sola mención de ese nombre sintió que algo apretaba en su estomago- ¿de dónde has sacado mi numero?...¡ah, claro!, Juvia ha sido algo tonta hehe –se rio nerviosamente con un leve color rosado en sus pálidas mejillas.

-_"¡Ese bastardo de Seth!, ¿Qué siente al llamarle a ella a su celular?, ¿¡de donde saco su número!?...un momento…¿y si ella se lo paso las dos veces que hablaron a solas?...imposible…Juvia no…" –pensaba de nuevo._

-Está bien, acepto –la escucho decir afirmando algo -en el café del centro…sí, está bien…claro yo le informo…sí, ¡claro que me importa saber lo que me vas a decir! –y con esas palabras Gray volvió a sentir aquel apretón en su estomago.

_-"¿Le importa mucho lo que le va a decir?, ¿¡Quien mierdas se ha creído ese bastardo!?...el hecho de que mi padre y el suyo sean los mejores socios y amigos no le da el derecho de..."…_

-Juvia.

-¿Uhmm? –Alzo la mirada un poco para encontrarse con Gray, él cual ya no llevaba camisa y no pudo evitar que el color rojo se tornara en su cara- G-Gray…t-tu camisa… -Él ignoro su comentario mientras se seguía acercando a ella, y ella…bueno ella solo retrocedía torpemente al verlo como iba hacia sí misma.

-¿Vas a salir? –pregunto sin rodeos posando sus ojos grises en ella.

-Eh…b-bueno, s-solo iré p-por un café y…

-No quiero que vayas –dijo secamente, algo que llamo la atención de Juvia, por lo cual alzo la mirada encontrándoselo a escasos centímetros de ella mientras daba un respingo pegándose a la pared.

-¿Q-que?.

-No quiero que vayas –volvió a contestar con simpleza mientras se acercaba más a su cuerpo, sintió las manos de ella posarse en su desnudo torso para que él no se acercara más.

-G-gray por favor…no hagas est…

-¿Por qué, te molesta? –ella seguía con su cabeza gacha y negó con la cabeza- ¿entonces porque debería?.

-Gr-Gray po-por favor… -trataba de detenerlo pero le era casi imposible, solo lograba mantenerlo pocos centímetros alejado de ella, sintió algo y cálido en su cuello, era él, Gray Fullbuster hundiéndose en su cuello- p-por favor…para esto ya… -pero lo único que sintió era como este aspiraba su aroma y se dedicaba a pasar su lengua por su cuello mientras repartía algunos besos, mientras que las piernas de Juvia comenzaban a flaquear haciendo que cayera casi al suelo, pero no fue así ya que Gray coloco su pierna entre las de ella.

-No sabía que me desearas tanto Juvia… -comento coquetamente en su oído mientras posaba una de sus manos en la cintura y la otra en su ancha cadera.

-G-Gray po…por favor…u-uhmm~ -jadeo al sentir que Gray hundía un poco su rodilla a lo que era su intimidad.

-Oh vaya~, encontré algo divertido –volvió a decir que en su mismo tono de voz anterior y volvía a hacer el mismo movimiento con su rodilla.

-A-aahh~ - soltó un gemido cerca del oído de Gray, mientras intentaba contener los demás que amenazaban con salir de su garganta- de-detente Gray~…

-No –dijo sin más, mientras que al final apego el cuerpo de ella más al suyo, busco sus labios sin miramientos hasta que los unió con los de él, ella soltó un gemido bajo ante tal acción haciendo que inconscientemente abriera un poco sus piernas, algo que él aprovecho para hundir más su rodilla en la intimidad de ella mientras daba pequeños movimientos circulares con la misma, ella se aferro a la cadena de la cruz de Gray mientras al mismo tiempo intentaba alejarlo pero vamos, no quería hacerlo, ella esperaba mucho por algo así y ahora se negaba, así que sin poder hacer más solo paso sus delgados brazos alrededor del cuello masculino mientras tiraba de las pequeñas puntas de su cabello, algo que hizo que la piel de Gray se le erizara. Mordió el labio inferior de Juvia, la cual soltó un jadeo entre aquel beso que se volvía salvaje y el aprovecho para introducir su lengua y sin más metió sus toscas manos por debajo de la blusa de Juvia mientras tocaba su espalda de arriba abajo y por último posaba sus manos en sus pechos "_vaya que son suaves…y grandes…" _pensaba mientras seguía con su labor de besarla toscamente, masajeaba sus pechos por encima del sujetador y seguía con el movimiento de su rodilla, ambas miradas soltaban una lujuria incontrolable, la entrepierna de Gray comenzó a endurecer y este solo atino a abrir la puerta que estaba al lado de ellos y entro al cuarto, que supuso que era el de Juvia, tumbo a ambos sobre la cama, quedando el sobre ella, besándola aun y acariciando sus pechos, ella solo soltaba jadeos e intentaba no soltar ninguno de los gemidos que tenía atorados en la garganta, en un mal movimiento de ella rozo sin querer la erección de Gray, provocando que esté soltara un gruñido y dejara de besarla para verla a la cara, la cual estaba completamente sonrosada de las mejillas y un hilillo de saliva uniéndolos y con sus ojos brillosos, sin pensarlo dos veces este levanto la blusa de Juvia a una altura en la cual dejara ver librem9ente sus pechos que estaban cubiertos por un lindo sujetador gris oscuro con pequeños encajes de azul pastel.

-N-no veas –dijo ella avergonzada intentando cubrir sus pechos con sus manos, pero él no la dejo.

-Shh cállate –Él ignoro sus comentarios mientras se inclinaba un poco para besar y pasar su lengua por su vientre plano mientras repartía caricias a sus pechos por encima de su sostén, ella seguía rosando su rodilla con la erección dura de Gray, haciendo que este soltara gruñidos placenteros, era una completa locura...pues podrían descubrirles en cualquier momento, pero parecía no importarle que la habitación estuviera llena de gruñidos, jadeos y gemidos, sin contar el rechinar de la cama.

.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

_**hohoho ¡A que los deje picados!, incluso yo me quede picada xD (?), pero bueno tenía que pararlo en lo mero bueno :c, en fin solo pasaba a dejar update de este fanfic, que me termino quedando un poquito hot...pero al final Gruvia hot :B, muahaha ahora la pregunta del mishon ¿terminaran haciendolo :O?, ¡no se!, jojo enywey (?), me retiro, espero leer sus hermosos y sensuales reviews...recuerden que los reviews son amor (?), en fin espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, jojo a que dejare al sensual de como pretendiente de Juvia ewe.**_

_**PD: Seth es producto de mi imaginacion, ¿de quien es hijo y como conoce a la familia de Gray?, jojo bueno es hijo de nada mas y nada menos que de él... -pasa un camion pitando- jojo es su hijo! (?) -los dejare con el pique-**_

_**Chachos.**_


	5. Café

**_Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima._**

* * *

**_Capítulo V. Café_**

**_._**

**_._**

_En la fonda de "Súper cocina", aun se encontraban Levy y Lucy platicando animadamente sobre todo tipo de cosas y viceversa mientras comían de sus platillos._

-Por cierto Lu –comento Levy llamando la atención de la rubia- ¿hablaras con tu padre sobre el embargo? –la rubia negó- sabes, esto es algo raro…que de la mañana a la noche te haya pasado eso, ¿tenían algún adeudo con alguien?.

-No sé, la verdad no que yo recuerde –coloco su dedo índice en su barbilla tratando de recordar algo- no tengo idea Levy, aunque sería bueno investigar sobre eso.

-¡Genial! –Grito muy entusiasmada Levy- seremos como Sherlock y Watson~

-Podemos pedirle asesoría a Jellal…Erza recién nos dijo que se está centrando más en lo de ser detective y esas cosas.

-Que genial por Jellal, además tiene todas las cualidades necesarias para serlo~

-¡Dios, mira la hora! –Dijo Lucy- ¿no crees que llegaras tarde al trabajo?.

-No, la verdad mi jefe me había dicho que podía tomarme la tarde libre –explico Mc'Garden.

-Sabes Levy… -La peliazul la miró poniéndole atención- te confesare que…bueno, serás la primera y porque eres mi mejor amiga y quiero que lo sepas tu antes que nadie.

-¿Qué sucede Lu?.

-Quiero trabajar…

-¿Eh? –Fue lo único que pudo articular Levy- perdona…creí que habías dicho que querías trabajar hehehe.

-Si lo dije, Levy…

Mc'Garden palideció un poco-¿Bromeas?, digo no es por ofenderte Lu, y lo sabes, pero...la verdad no tienes lo que es experiencia para esto…digo, estás acostumbrada a una vida llena de lujos y demás cosas…¿y quieres trabajar?.

-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo…además siento que no sería justo que estuviera viviendo con Gajeel y Juvia sin hacer nada…

-Sabes que tienes mi apoyo para lo que gustes Lucy, ¿Cuándo empezaras a buscar trabajo?.

-No lo sé…primero quiero que pasen estos días y ya, aun no puedo asimilar que me hayan embargado.

-No has descansado del todo bien ¿verdad?.

-No.

-Bueno, tu tomate de descanso lo que queda de la semana, sabes que mi trabajo está en el centro y yo pudo ver si hay alguna parte donde estén buscando a alguien para trabajar ¿sí?.

-¡Eres la mejor Levy! –Chillo la rubia mientras abrazaba a la pequeña peliazul- gracias Levy~.

**_#_**

_En la sala se podía ver a Gajeel y Natsu jugando con una consola de nintendo._

-No puedo creer que aun conserves el nintendo 64 –comentaba Dragneel mientras estaba concentrado viendo a la televisión y sus dedos no dejaban de presionar botones.

-Es una vieja reliquia, pero que actualmente vale mucho, no podía deshacerme de ella, además Juvia y yo la usamos de vez en cuando, y bueno ahora le daremos más uso –argumento Gajeel que al igual que Natsu estaba centrado en la televisión y presionando botones.

-¡Maldito seas y malditos sean tus estúpidos caparazones!.

-Gehee~, no aguantas nada Salamander…¡deja de lanzar tus estúpidas cascaras de platano!.

-¡Venganza! –se burlo- oye, ¿y el princeso?.

-Seguro que el stripper se quedo dormido –Dragneel se encogió en hombros y ambos siguieron de viciosos jugando Mario kart.

**_#_**

_En el cuarto de Juvia se seguían escuchando jadeos, gemidos, gruñidos y el sonido de la cabecera chocar contra la pared. Gray seguía por encima de Juvia, que había dejado de acariciar sus pechos aun por encima del sujetador, que a decir verdad se estaba conteniendo a arrancar ese molesto sujetador y dejar al aire libre los pechos de la muchacha, pero no quería verse desesperado, Gray Fullbuster no podía dejarse ver así, ahora sus manos se encontraban dando caricias bruscas por sobre las piernas de la peliazul mientras aun se hundía en el cuello de ella. Juvia por otro lado le gustaba lo que pasaba, pero estaba consciente de que no era lo correcto, porque…¿Qué le había pasado a Gray que de la nada se le fue encima como si un animal fuera a cazar a su presa?._

-G-Grayhyaa~ -Jadeo colocando sus manos en el torso del nombrado en un intento de que se detuviera, pero al sentir como él se hundía en su cuello y como lo devoraba su mente se tornaba blanca- y-yahh~

-Hmp –fue lo único que dijo.

-Gray… -nada- Gray…p…para ya…

-¿Eh? –Se detuvo y la miró a la cara- e-espera…no…no…¡no llores! –Trato de calmarla mientras volvía a colocar la blusa de ella de modo a que no se viera nada de nada- yo…y-yo…Juvia…

-Está bien –Dijo ella acomodándose en la cama de manera en la que quedará sentada y con su cabeza un poco agachada- e-está bien…

-Yo…Juvia…yo…no sé que me pa-…

-En…algún momento pensé en este momento…pero…no de esta manera…así no…

-Juvia yo lo sie-…

-¿Porque Gray? –Cuestiono ella que aun se encontraba con su cabeza inclinada para no verlo, él la miraba extrañado, confundido…- ¿Por qué?...está bien que me gustes…siempre me vas a gustar…solo contigo haría _ese _tipo de cosas…pero no así…

-¿Qué quieres decir?.

Ella soltó un suspiro pesado. -¿Sabes?, siempre he estado ahí para ti…apoyándote en todo, eso es algo que nunca voy a dejar de hacer…pero… -a Gray no le gusto para nada ese "pero"- Las personas también se cansan de ser rechazadas.

_Vacío…Gray sintió un enorme vacío en su interior, ¿Qué fue lo que realmente quiso decir Juvia?, ¿ya se había cansado de él?. Eso era imposible, ella misma le acababa de decir que siempre le gustaría él y que solo con él podría llegar a "el siguiente" paso, cuando ella le dijo eso se sintió orgulloso, y no tanto de la manera machista, si no como de…un sentimiento inexplicable para Gray, aun no lo entendía de todo, pero cuando ella dijo eso no pudo evitar sentirse feliz también._

-Me canse Gray…me canse de no obtener alguna respuesta de tu parte, eres importante para mí y un gran amigo –Él la miró, y ella podía notar la impresión que se mostraba en sus ojos grises- ¿sabes que es lo peor?, que a pesar de todo yo… -Se vio interrumpida por el sonido de su celular- ¿Sí?...¿¡llevas mucho esperándome!?, y-yo…¡J-Juvia lo siente!, ya voy para allá –Gray frunció el entrecejo, sabía que la persona que llamo era Seth, ¿Por qué tenía que llamar justo cuando ella iba a decir algo?. Juvia colgó la llamada y miró a Gray- lo siento Gray, pero debo irme.

-¿Te vas a ir así? –Cuestiono como si nada de todo lo anterior hubiera pasado.

-¿Qué? –cuestiono mirándose en el espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba en la pared. Su aspecto era…dios, ¿enserio planeaba irse así como…si hubiese tenido sexo en algún lugar público?, la cola de caballo baja que traía del costado izquierdo había sido deshecha y su cabello estaba todo alborotado, sin mencionar lo mal ajustada que estaba su blusa y short.

_Rápidamente se levanto y se acomodo la ropa de modo que se viera como la traía anteriormente, su cabello era un caso, la liga se había perdido en algún lugar del cuarto o cama…así que decidió por solo cepillarlo hasta dejarlo presentable. Tomo una pequeña bolsa de color aqua de esas que van cruzadas y se dirigió a la puerta no sin antes mirar a Gray de nuevo, él cual seguía sentado en la cama._

-Puedes leer lo que quieras –Dijo señalando con su mirada las estanterías de su cuarto- nos vemos –termino de decir mientras se retiraba ya del cuarto para salir de la casa.

-Puedes leer lo que quieras –dijo haciendo una imitación región cuatro de la voz de Juvia- ¿Qué cosa interesante podría leer?, ¿novelas románticas y de esos mangas shojos? –dijo con un poco de burla y resignación.

_Se levanto de la cama bruscamente causando que el dolor de la herida volviera, se quejo pero lo ignoro en cuanto se mantuvo completamente de pie. Se giro un poco y volteo a ver las estanterías que Juvia le había dicho, se acerco y comenzó a ver de arriba abajo, se sorprendió de ver la variedad que había de tanto de libros como de mangas y comics, dio como tres vistazos donde estaban los mangas, sin poder creer que no hubiera de ese género shojo exagerado de romanticismo, Kimi ni todoke y Kaichou wa maid sama fueron los más románticos que vio, todos los demás eran shonen…sus libros igual, eran drama, ficción, y de todo, uno que otro romántico también no eran tantos, pero si eran más que los mangas, dio otro vistazo hasta que se detuvo en donde estaban los comics, gran parte eran de marvel y muy pocos de DC, sus ojos grises se paseaban por los números de comics._

-God of thunder, Iron Man, Hombres X, Hulk…¿¡The boys!? –Sí Gray dijera que no estaba sorprendido estaría mintiendo, y es que…el comic ese de "The boys", era demasciado…¿explicito?, si eso era, y aparte que no era algo muy catalogado para menores de edad, y bueno ella no era menor de edad, pero…sí, en definitiva Juvia no era una chica común como las demás- Marcas la diferencia Juvia… -sonrió por lo bajo y busco de nuevo entre los comics- ¿Dónde tiene el #1?.

**_#_**

_Mientras tanto en uno de los cafés de la ciudad, estaba un chico sentado jugueteando con sus dedos sobre la madera de la mesa- Él muchacho era alto, bueno no tan alto como Gajeel o Gray, su tez de piel era una combinación entre las tez de Gajeel y Gray, su cabello estaba en un corte parecido al de Lyon y su color era negro, se encontraba con unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camisa estilo polo color roja, paseo su mirada por el lugar hasta que escucho la campanilla del lugar sonar, rápidamente paso sus ojos a la puerta y vio a la chica de cabellos azulados que había citado en el lugar ese. Juvia al entrar se detuvo un poco en la puerta y paseo su mirada por el lugar buscando a la persona que lo había citado, el chico de camisa roja se puso de pie y en cuanto ella lo vio se acerco._

-Siento llegar tarde –Dijo ella sentándose en la silla mientras el chico la acomodaba para estar cerca de la mesa.

-No te preocupes –Sonrió él sentándose en su lugar de antes- algún inconveniente tuviste, no te disculpes de nuevo.

-Sí…un inconveniente… -Dijo nerviosamente al recordar lo ocurrido hace poco en su cuarto, con Gray encima de ella, recibiendo caricias por todo su cuerpo y…alejo de su mente esa clase de pensamientos y volvió a la realidad- por cierto, ¿para qué me has citado Seth?, ¿crees saber algo de lo ocurrido con Gray?.

-Pues, estoy en mi día libre –dijo con simpleza- y bueno, me acorde de ti y me ha agradado tanto platicar contigo, que decidí invitarte para conversar un rato.

-¿Eh?, pero me habías dicho que era algo importante –dijo Juvia inflando un poco sus cachetes, algo que le pareció tierno al chico y no pudo evitar soltar una risilla.

-Es que si te decía que solo quería conversar contigo, sabía que te ibas a negar o ibas a pensar que soy un loco acosador haha.

-No…Juvia no pensaría eso de un amigo de Gray.

-Bueno, mi relación con Gray siempre ha sido normal, siempre nos hemos llevado bien desde que éramos niños –comento él, Juvia ponía atención- pero bueno, desde el día que lo llevaron al hospital ha estado actuando raro, bueno siempre ha sido así, pero desde ese día se ha vuelto más testarudo y bueno, por así decirlo "más Gray" de lo que ya es.

-¿Paso algo entre ustedes como para que él haya tomado esa actitud contigo? –cuestiono Juvia.

-Pues, no que yo recuerde –se encogió de hombros.

-Ya veo…

_Se escucho la campanilla de la puerta, Juvia y Seth seguían en su plática entre risas y uno que otro puchero por parte de ella. Algo que no notaron era que un hombre mayor se acercaba a la mesa donde estaban, bueno más bien cerca de donde estaba Seth, coloco una de sus manos en el hombro del chico. _

-Hijo, creí que estarías descansando en casa –comento el hombre.

-Papá –dijo el chico en modo de saludo.

-Veo que estas ocupado, un placer señorita…¿Cuál es tu nombre? –pregunto cortésmente.

-Juvia –Dijo la peliazul extendiendo su mano para saludar al hombre.

-Mucho gusto señorita.

-Juvia él es mi padre, es científico se llama…

-Keith, mucho gusto nuevamente…

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

_**Holo, paso rapido a dejar esto, ando fuera y de vacaciones, me sacan a arrastras del hotel D:, en fin espero que les haya gustado!, chachos los ama!, siento cortarles el lemon xD, pero tengo que cambiarlo a categoria M y eso sera mas a delante., en fin los leo despues!, saludos a todos y todas!.**_

_**Chachos.**_


End file.
